Dinosaurs are Sexy
by SuperWhoAvengeLock
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a science project, when Sebastian Smythe 'accidently' chooses Kurt, they're forced to go to a dinosaur museum together with no one else. Warning; Ratings may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Dinosaurs are Sexy. **

* * *

''Why me Sebastian, why the fuck did you choose me? Do you want to make my life a living hell? I'm not doing my science project with you!'' Kurt was almost screaming at Sebastian, Sebastian was a little taken back by his words.

''I didn't mean to choose you Hummel, I meant to choose your kinky boyfriend, but it came out wrong.'' Sebastian smirked as he moved a little closer; he could see the fear building up in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt pushed him away and glared at Sebastian, ''you chose me to go to a dinosaur museum with, just us two, and no one else. I will end up killing you…''

''Okay listen, we have to do this and I need top grades otherwise my mom will literally kill me, and you're smart… '' Sebastian chuckled and looked at Kurt, who was now looking down.

''Fine… Pick me up tomorrow at 5:30.'' Kurt snarled and glared at Sebastian.

''Already honey, it's a date,'' Sebastian grinned and got in his car, while Kurt got in his, he was growling slightly.

**********_The next day; 4:00_**********

Kurt was jumping around his room, trying to find a suitable outfit for Sebastian. He turned his CD player on and to his surprise, 'Sexy and I know it.' Was playing, Kurt walked over to his cupboard singing alone to the song.

'**When a walk on by guys be looking like damn he fly, **

**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,**

**It's Redfoo with the big afro**

**And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow'**

Kurt giggled softly, going through his wardrobe; he was trying to decide on an outfit, while singing the song.

'**Ah... Guys look at that body **

**Ah… Guys look at that body**

**Ah… Guys look at that body**

**Ah... I work out**

**Ah... Guys look at that body**

**Ah… Guys look at that body**

**Ah… Guys look at that body**

**I work out**

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see **

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

**I'm sexy and I know it **

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

**Check it out **

**Check it out**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**

**Do the wiggle man**

**I do the wiggle man**

**Yeah**

**I'm sexy and I know it'**

Kurt giggled and grinned, he sat down as an idea popped into his head. 'What if I can get Sebastian to think I'm sexy, to drag him away from Blaine?' Kurt grinned and nodded.

He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out the skinniest jeans he owned, he pulled them on and smiled slightly, his ass looked perfect in them not to mention the bulge at the front. He then pulled out a top that came off his shoulders; he grabbed a pair of yellow boots and admired himself in the mirror.

If he was going to look sexy, his eyes needed to be darker, he opened his drawer and pulled out a black eye pencil. He slowly applied it, his eyes did look darker, and they looked really good actually.

He put some aftershave on so he smelt nice and looked at the clock. ''6:35, Sebastian's going to be fashionably late… That's just like him.''

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, checking his phone. '1 new message from Sebby,' Kurt had never set Sebastian's name as 'Sebby.' He frowned but opened it anyway.

'_I'm outside looser, hurry the fuck up.' _

Kurt giggled and jumped to his living room. ''Dad I'm going to go see dinosaurs. I'll be back at like 9.''

Kurt jumped out of the door, not waiting for a reply from his dad. Sebastian looked at Kurt, his jaw slowly dropped. Kurt opened the door and jumped in.

''So, you dressed like a slut for me did you Hummel?'' Kurt blushed and shook his head.

''They're just jeans Smythe,'' Kurt protested.

Sebastian smirked and reached over, so he could run his fingers across the bulge in Kurt's pants. ''You wanted me to see the bulge didn't you?'' Kurt pushed Sebastian's hand off and blushed.

''No, I didn't. They're amazing jeans that are a little tight around thigh…Area.'' Kurt swallowed and punched Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian smirked and started driving, ''whatever, but I bet you want me to fuck you hard, up against a T-Rex, make you scream out my name, I'll cum inside you without a condom, I'll fuck you for ages I'll make you cum and sweat and when you can't walk tomorrow, you'll have to lie to your boyfriend.''

Kurt bit his lip and inhaled deeply. He was now bright red, the bulge in his pants getting bigger. Sebastian looked over at Kurt a grinned evilly. He parked the car and whispered in Kurt's eat before licking it. '' You want me, don't you?''

Kurt shook his head and pushed Sebastian away, ''leave me the fuck alone.'' Kurt growled and got out of the car; Sebastian followed him and put his arm around Kurt's waist, leading him into the museum.

Kurt growled and moved away from Sebastian, but maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe Kurt did want him…

* * *

**Reveiws are like dinosaurs; they make me happeh! So please reveiw!;) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian pushed Kurt into a wall, attacking his neck with kisses and bites. A moan escaped Kurt's lips, as Sebastian pressed against him.

They were in some kind of cinema inside the museum, the screen was showing something about dinosaurs and how they died. ''Dinosaurs seem pretty hot right now don't they?'' Sebastian smirked whispering into Kurt's neck, biting it softly.

Kurt moaned as Sebastian pulled Kurt's top up over his head, throwing it aside as he leaned down, kissing over Kurt's nipples, he nibbled them softly. ''So sexy…''

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned, Sebastian got on his knees and unbuttoned Kurt's tight jeans, pulling them down roughly. Sebastian squeezed Kurt's bulge and smirked up at him as Kurt let out a strangled moan.

Sebastian pulled himself up and pushed Kurt down, pulling his own shirt and pants off. ''On your hands and knees Hummel, if we're doing this I'm in control.''

Kurt whimpered and obeyed, Sebastian smirked and pulled of Kurt's boxers, he reached in front of Kurt and grazed his hand over Kurt's cock. Kurt bucked his hips as his cock was fully erected.

''…More…P-Please'' Kurt begged and Sebastian leaned over, laughing evilly in his ear. ''Say my name Kurt,'' Kurt whimpered and bucked his hips. ''S-Sebastian…Please I-I need you…I-I need y-you inside me…''

Sebastian chuckled and took off his boxers, throwing them with the rest of the clothes. ''I'm not going to stretch you Hummel, I want you to feel the pain, my cock will stretch you out.''

Kurt moaned and screamed slightly, his voice cracking. Sebastian teased Kurt's entrance with his hard cock. Kurt whimpered and screamed out. ''S-Sebastian fuck me!''

Sebastian slapped Kurt's ass before slamming into Kurt hard, he whispered into Kurt's ear as he fucked him hard. ''If you cum, I'll punish you.'' Sebastian growled and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, pulling him back hard to meet his thrusts.

Kurt was moaning his eyes full of tears. It felt so good the pain and the pleasure, Kurt screamed out and whimpered loud which made Sebastian thrust faster, he hit Kurt's prostate full on every time.

Kurt was a hot sweaty mess, he was screaming Sebastian's name and begging for more.

Sebastian at this point was smirking madly, thrusting into him harder and faster, licking and sucking his ear and neck.

Kurt couldn't keep it in anymore; he didn't care about his punishment. ''S-Sebastian, I-I'm going to cum.'' And he did, Kurt came all over the carpet Sebastian was fucking him on.

Sebastian wasn't sure what it was if it was Kurt screaming his name, but he also came, the hardest he ever has. Full on into Kurt, this made Kurt moan loudly.

Sebastian pulled out of Kurt he stood up and watched Kurt; Kurt was a panting, sweaty mess. ''Forget the punishment.''

Sebastian sat on the floor pulling Kurt into his lap; he kissed Kurt's neck, biting it softly. ''Mm…You liked it didn't you?'' Kurt nodded and panted, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian lent in, he kissed Kurt passionately. This took Kurt by surprise, but he kissed him back gently, and he actually enjoyed it. Sebastian's warm body that he was pressed against, his arms that were wrapped around Kurt, making him feel safe, his cock that was touching Kurt's and his soft lips that were pressed to Kurt's.

Kurt felt in heaven, and the only bad thing about heaven is that… He felt better kissing Sebastian than he did kissing his own boyfriend; Blaine.

They both pulled away, Kurt was smiling softly looking into Sebastian's eyes. ''S-Sebastian…This was more than meaningless shag to me… I feel better having sex and kissing you than I do with Blaine and…I-I kinda well…Love you I-I suppose.''

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. ''Then I guess we need to know each other more…Don't we Mr Hummel?''

Kurt nodded and kissed Sebastian's nose. ''You first…''

* * *

I think there's probably going to be one more chapter. ;) xXx

**Review pweasee. xxx**


End file.
